The present invention relates generally to the field of image forming devices and in particular to a method of implementing diagnostics using served applets.
Image forming devices, such as printers, copiers, plotters, and the like, are increasingly complex, comprising a compact and highly integrated blend of electrical, electronic, mechanical, optical and thermal systems. Each manufacturer typically produces a plurality of models of a given type of image forming device, to address different price and performance requirements. As the technologies behind the image forming devices continue to evolve, each of these models is typically upgraded periodically to incorporate the latest technology. Finally, many models of image forming devices are highly configurable, and the same model may include different subsystems or peripherals added by the user. The result is a confusingly broad array of different image forming devices deployed in the field.
Like all complex electro-mechanical systems that are subject to heavy use, image forming devices are prone to occasional malfunction, requiring diagnostics and repair. The grouping of many functions within an image forming device into Field Replaceable Units (FRUs) simplifies repair, often allowing users to repair their own image forming devices by simply ordering and substituting a replacement FRU for a defective one. However, an intelligent diagnostic and troubleshooting of the image forming device is often necessary to isolate a fault or malfunction to a given FRU.
Traditionally, image forming device field repair technicians must carry extensive technical reference material, including specifications and diagnostic procedures for each configuration of each model and year of image forming device supported. Additionally, the repair technician must maintain a large suite of diagnostic software and select the appropriate program for the model, year, and configuration of a given image forming device. The requirement that field repair technicians maintain large technical database and large suites of diagnostic software complicates the repair process, requires more extensive training of field repair technicians, and increases the likelihood that the required technical data or software for a particular image forming device in need of repair may be missing—all of which increase the cost of repair and potential down-time of malfunctioning image forming devices.